whenworldscollidefandomcom-20200214-history
Doc Saturday
Doc Saturday is the father of Zak Saturday, the husband of Drew Saturday, the adopted father of Fiskerton Saturday, Komodo Saturday, and Zon Saturday, and a character in Zak Saturday's Immortal Love Life. He made his first appearance in The Meeting. Biography Physical Appearance Chapters Zak Saturday's Immortal Love Life= The Meeting. When Zak finds a girl unconscious, he brings her home to Doc and Drew to help her. They take her to the infirmary and clean the blood and bandage the wounds on her arm and forehead, then they leave the girl to rest. The next day, Doc and Drew tell Zak about a new cryptid they need to search for, but Zak didn't want to leave the girl alone at their house, so they transported her to the infirmary on their airship. While searching for the flashlight frog, Doc notices Zak, Fiskerton, and Komodo rolling down the hill into the pond and a boulder rolling behind them, almost crushing them flat until he intercepted it rolled it away. The boys got out of the pond and they and Doc followed Drew, who was tracking the flashlight frog. Once it stopped on top of a rock, she gives Zak the Hand of Tsul 'Kalu to use his powers on it. Zak makes a connection with it and kept it so that Doc could measure the lumens on the flashlight frog's glow while also learning that its saliva is highly toxic. After doing so, Doc and Drew pressured Zak regarding his powers and the flashlight frog didn't like it. More and more flashlight frogs appeared around the main one they were focused on and chased Doc and his family. They ran away as fast as they could to the safety of their airship, breathing hard. Zak went to check on the girl in the infirmary and Doc and the rest of the family soon joined him and found the girl to be awake and holding her sword at Zak. Doc and Drew assure her that they weren't going to hurt her, and she seemed to believe them and sheathed her sword, but stayed hesitant as she climbed off of the bed, not taking her eyes off them once. Drew asked the girl her name. The girl seemed confused at first, but she introduced herself as Sarah Hollinger, and Doc and his family introduced themselves to her. Komodo had turned himself invisible, but Sarah still seemed to know where he was when he went over to her and she bent down to pet him while still invisible. Sarah explained to them about what happened to her, revealing that her mother is the Protector of America, which was why she was confused when Drew asked her her name was because she assumed that everyone knew her since her mother was famous, and she also explained a little bit about the powers that only she, her mother, and her brother have. She says her family should find her soon and ask Doc and his family if she could stay with them until they do, to which they, of course, said yes. The Kur Stone, Part 1 The Kur Stone, Part 2 The Vengeance of Hibagon Second Sword Fighting Lesson and Realization The Ice Caverns of Ellef Ringnes Fighting with Daddy Guess Who’s Going to be Dinner? Eevee Catastrophe The King of Kumari Kandam Van Rook’s Apprentice Twelve Hundred Degrees Fahrenheit The Owlman Feeds at Midnight Spending Father’s Day at an Amusement Park The Swarm at the Edge of Space Black Monday Appearances #The Meeting #The Kur Stone, Part 1 #The Kur Stone, Part 2 #The Vengeance of Hibagon #Second Sword Fighting Lesson and Realization #The Ice Caverns of Ellef Ringnes #Fighting with Daddy #Guess Who’s Going to be Dinner? #Eevee Catastrophe #The King of Kumari Kandam #Van Rook’s Apprentice #Twelve Hundred Degrees Fahrenheit #The Owlman Feeds at Midnight #Spending Father’s Day at an Amusement Park (mentioned) #The Swarm at the Edge of Space #Black Monday Relationships Family Zak Saturday= |-| Drew Saturday= |-| Doyle Blackwell= Love Interests Friends Miranda Grey= |-| Henry Cheveyo= |-| Doctor Odele= |-| Raylee Hollinger |-| Talu Mizuki= |-| Paul Cheechoo= |-| Arthur Beeman= |-| Epsilon= Companions |-| Fiskerton Saturday= |-| Komodo Saturday= |-| Zon Saturday Enemies Argost= |-| Van Rook= |-| Munya= Trivia *He is based on a character from The Secret Saturdays. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Saturday Family Category:Mortals Category:Zak Saturday's Immortal Love Life characters